Morir a tu Lado
by FashionBulma
Summary: Despues de la Batalla contra Buu todos los guerreros viven tranquilos con sus familias , pero hay una persona que sigue pensando que hubiera pasado si esta hubiera estado al lado de la persona que ama antes de morir.


Capitulo Unico

Al despertar sentí un gran escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo, que hizo que se me erizara la piel, mire para todos lados y pude ver que me encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido lleno de arboles y malezas, estaba oscuro y tenebroso, no sabía el porqué del estar en este lugar, lo último que pude recordar era que había tenido un grave discusión con Vegeta, eso ¡VEGETA! .

-Ese mal agradecido me habrá traído aquí para torturarme-dijo Bulma enfadada-pero….. como puede ser que no me acuerde de que me haya traído hasta aquí, tal vez en medio del vuelo mientras me llevaba me desmaye, no lo creo, además en todas las discusiones que tuvimos con Vegeta nunca hizo nada para lastimarme y eso que antes hubiera sido capaz de asesinarme-pensó.

De repente en lo profundo del bosque se escucho un grito desgarrador, como si torturaran a alguien, Bulma pudo reconocer de quien provenía ese sonido.

-¡Vegeta!-grito, con desesperación y se adentro al bosque en busca de su marido.

Luchando entre ramas y hojas para llegar rápido hacia donde estaba Vegeta, Bulma logro llegar al lugar donde se encontraba. Pero de topo con una escena horrible y desgarradora, pudo ver un Vegeta golpeado y ensangrentado, que estaba siendo maltratado por un ser que ya era conocido era ¡Majin Boo!

-Noooo Vegetaaaa!-grito Bulma, que quizo correr hacia el pero paro al ver como Vegeta la miraba.

Vegeta al notar la presencia de Bulma la miro con ojos que mostraban desesperación y angustia, que hizo que Bulma se preocupara, nunca le había visto ese tipo de ojos, siempre la miraba serio o cuando se trataba de cariño la miraba con pasión , pero nunca con angustia.

-No….te….acerques….mujer-logro decir Vegeta con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Bulma pudo ver que su marido, su amigo, su todo estaba muriendo lentamente y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, lo único que podía hacer era mirar como ese maldito gordo lo lastimaba y lo golpeaba. Los gritos de dolor de Vegeta hacían que ella se pusiera peor, no sabía qué hacer, si, tratar de distraer a Majin Boo con algo para que Vegeta se recupere un poco o quedarse ahí sufriendo como lo maltrataban .Ella prefirió desechar la segunda opción. Pero después opto por una tercera…

-Si el muere, yo moriré con él, no voy a permitir que ese moustro lo aleje devuelta de ¡MI!-dijo Bulma, esto hizo que recordara la vez que Goku le había dicho que Vegeta se había sacrificado para protegerlos a ella y a Trunks solo por tratar de destruir a ese maldito, esa vez fue el peor sufrimiento de su vida, fue como perder una parte de su ser y ahora que lo tenía devuelta con vida lo perdería por segunda vez y eso no lo permitiría otra vez, ya no.

-Aléjate de el maldito-grito Bulma con todas sus fuerzas para que Majin Boo la escuchase-si quieres matar a alguien mátame a mí, pero déjalo en paz a él-dijo mirando a Vegeta a los ojos diciendo "ahora yo te protegeré a ti".

-No…mujer…pero…que haces-dijo Vegeta con un tono de dolor-Si… mueres…nunca…me lo…. perdonare…Bulma.

-Si lo sé pero no quiero perderte otra vez –dijo Bulma entre lágrimas.

Majin Boo comenzó a formar una bola de energía, que se dirigía directo hacia Bulma, ella cerró los ojos esperando su fin pero sin primero ver por última vez a su amado príncipe. Pero algo repentino sucedió. Cuando apenas Majin Boo lanzo el poder, Vegeta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto y corrió hacia donde estaba Bulma para interponerse y haciendo que el poder le llegara a él. Este cayó al suelo con mucho dolor.

-Vegetaaaa porqueee!-grito Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos-eres un tonto te dije que no hicieras nada.

-Al menos…voy a…morir….a tu…. lad -Vegeta no pudo terminar de hablar de repente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, su respiración ya no se podía sentir y el corazón ya no latía. El había muerto.

-Ve…Vegeta, ¡Vegetaaaaaaaa!-grito-¡No me dejes por favor!

Bulma salto sobresaltada de la cama, y pudo ver que se encontraba en CC, estaba toda sudada y aturdida, había sido un pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, al reincorporarse pudo notar que a su lado se encontraba su amado, su todo, Vegeta, que la estaba mirando todo preocupado.

-Bulma ¿estas bien? -dijo Vegeta agarrándole la mano, para que se tranquilizara. El se había despertado al escuchar en un grito su nombre, esto hizo que se preocupara y pensara que es lo que estaba soñando de el-tuviste una pesadilla, ¿qué sucedió?

Bulma no contesto solo lo abrazó y lo beso apasionadamente que hizo que este se sorprendiera, pero después le correspondiera, lo quería tener cerca de ella, lo más cerca posible, no quería se le vaya, no quería que se alejara de ella, ya no quería sentir más ese sufrimiento de perdida.

-Vegeta-logro decir Bulma incorporándose del beso-prométeme que nunca nos vas a dejar a mí y a Trunks.

-Pero deja de decir tonterías mujer, porque tengo que prometer eso.

-Por favor Vegeta prométemelo-dijo seria y al borde de las lagrimas.

Vegeta al ver que su mujer lo miraba con seriedad y suplica, respondió.

-Nunca me alejaría de ustedes-dijo abrazandola-ademas un príncipe nunca rompe sus promesas.

Bulma al escuchar eso se puso más tranquila y en un acto inesperado Vegeta la beso, fue un momento único, que hizo que estos dos tuvieran una noche llena de amor y pasión.

Al llegar al momento del clímax, Vegeta estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados teniendo abrazada a Bulma cerca de su cuerpo, mientras que esta estaba acostada en su pecho, estuvieron así en silencio hasta el amanecer. Hasta que Bulma hablo.

-Vegeta estas despierto-pregunto Bulma para asegurar si no estaba dormido.

-Si- contesto

-Quiero que sepas algo Vegeta-se incorporo en la cama y este hizo lo mismo.

-Si tuviera que morir…-dijo Bulma sonriéndole-me gustaría que fuera a tu lado.

Vegeta quedo anonadado por las palabras repentinas de su mujer, nadie en su vida se había interesado tanto en él antes todos en su época con Frezeer lo menospreciaban y lo humillaban, en cambio ahora su mujer, su compañera de toda la vida a pesar de las discusiones que tienen por las cosas que él hace, lo ama, y él nunca dejaría que le pasara algo malo.

-No pienses en eso Bulma –le toco la mejilla-que si tu mueres, yo me iré contigo.

Bulma sabía que Vegeta en las dos veces que murió, nadie estuvo a su lado, para acompañarlo, o que se preocuparan por él, es por eso que tuvo esa pesadilla, ella al enterarse de su muerte quería acompañarlo, estar junto a él, no le importaba si moría ella también, si eso pasaba almenos seria a su lado. Pero al escuchar a Vegeta supo que no estaría sola nunca más, ya que jamás la abandonaría y donde ella o el estuvieran siempre estarían juntos.

**N/A:No soy de escribir mucho, pero me encanta leer fic y entonces pense porque no yo xP**

**Gracias por leer :) espero que les haya todo , menos insultos (no sean malos T.T)Saludos**


End file.
